Sirius, Please
by gemofdragons
Summary: a series of short drabbles following Sirius Black as he goes through life. I will post more of them as I write them, but I do have the series planned out to completion and have every intention of writing it all the way through.
1. Chapter 1

The train platform bustled with people, most of them too concerned with seeing their own students onto the train to school to bother noticing the Most Noble Black family cross through the barrier.

"Full of muggles" Mrs. Black commented under her breath. Her arm tightened on her husband's as she took in the crowd of people, many of whom - parents and students alike - looked very confused and slightly anxious, as though they expected it all to disappear. Mrs. Black looked down at her son behind her, a mess of black hair and gangly limbs struggling to push a trolley filled with a massive trunk and a large owl.

"Sirius Orion Black, keep up!" Mrs. Black snapped. The boy moved faster, the trolley now beside his parents. On his father's other side was a smaller boy, much like the first but still having enough childish features to avoid being described as gangly. The boy peered around his parents and looked at his brother, struggling with the weight of the trolley. The younger boy fell behind his parents and ducked around them quickly enough to avoid the barking reprimand of their mother. He dropped into step beside Sirius and pushed with him. Sirius smiled gratefully at his brother.

"Thanks, Reg." He whispered, hoping not to draw the attention of their mother. Regulus looked at Sirius with pleading eyes.

"Don't go." Regulus said, so quietly Sirius almost missed it. Sirius sighed sadly.

"I have to. What would Mother say if I didn't attend Hogwarts?" Sirius shivered at the thought. Regulus looked to the ground.

"But who will help me when I get in trouble or when I get scared?" He asked, even his voice holding a childish quality that Sirius couldn't help but smile at.

"I won't be there to get you in trouble in the first place." He gave Regulus what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

"I can get into trouble without you there." Regulus said the words that had been haunting Sirius since the moment he realized he would be leaving Grimmauld Place for an entire school year.

"You'll be okay." Sirius whispered. The four of them stopped as they neared the tracks, the boys having to pull hard on the trolley to stop its moving forward. Regulus didn't respond as Mrs. Black walked up to them, a severe expression etched permanently into her features.

"Now," his mother began, listing a series of things for a "pureblood like yourself" to remember, most of which made Sirius want to scream. The train whistle blew loudly, signaling a quickly approaching departure, and cut her off. "Go!" She shooed him towards the open door of the train, annoyed that he hadn't already been there, despite her lengthy lecture hindering him. He pushed the trolley again, Regulus helping him as an excuse to have another moment alone. They quickly lifted his trunk onto the train together and Regulus grabbed his brothers arm.

"Don't go" His eyes were just as pleading as his tone of voice and Sirius clenched his jaw to keep it together. He pulled his little brother in for a hug and smiled into his shoulder. Sirius felt his cloak dampen with tears and he didn't pull away, scared to see his brother crying.

"Sirius, please"


	2. Part Two

The great hall was packed with students, new and old, and seemed to buzz with excitement as the first years were sorted one by one into their houses. Sirius black sat on the edge of his seat, James at his side. When regulus's name was called, a young lanky looking boy stepped forward. He managed to carry himself with a poise that Sirius never managed but that Mrs. Black would be proud of. He sat on the stool, his anxiety obvious in the way he bounced ever so slightly in his seat - Sirius was bouncing the same way. The great hall was silent for a moment while the sorting hat deliberated. The silence was broken by the hats voice calling out clear as a bell "Slytherin!" The table farthest from the Gryffindors began cheering loudly. James clapped Sirius on the back and leaned in to speak in his ear.

"Hey, mate. This doesn't mean that you won't ever talk to him. You go to the same school. just because you won't share a common room doesn't mean you won't share anything else " James gave him a comforting smile and Sirius tried to return it. Remus gave him a sad smile from across the table but didn't say anything. Sirius almost preferred the silence. The rest of the sorting and the feast went by in a swirl of mud conversations and Sirius choking down a few bites of food every time one of his friends stared at him, worried, for a moment too long.

When they were dismissed from the feast, Sirius was one of the first Gryffindors out if the great hall. He got three steps up the marble staircase when a hand grabbed his arm. He turned around to see regulus standing one step below him. One of the older students had already charmed his tie to be the silver and green of Slytherin.

"Hey, Reg." Sirius said, trying to keep his voice light. Regulus didn't say anything, just stared at his brother. Regulus dropped his gaze to the stone floor and muttered something Sirius didn't hear. "What?" He turned on the step to look at his brother more fully. Regulus didn't look up.

"Don't hate me." He said quietly. Sirius froze. The words echoed through his mind, both in his brother's voice and his own voice from this time last year after his own sorting. _Don't hate me._ Sirius didn't respond immediately and Regulus looked up at him, eyes wide and wet with tears. "Sirius, please."


End file.
